Matt's choice
by Strawberriesatnightx0x0
Summary: If Matt had to choose between Mello and Near, what would his choice be?
1. Chapter 1

'Hey, Matt...I wanna ask you something.' A small, quivering voice captured the young gamer's attention.

' Yeah, Linda? '

She sighed, before asking him in a small voice

'I-If you had to choose between Mello and Near, who would you pick?'

'What? I can't really hear you.' Matt, oblivious to the outcome of which this question would have, continued to press buttons in a frenzy.

' If you had to choose between Matt and Near, who would you pick?' Raising her voice slightly louder this time, she got a little bit more braver and looked up.

Matt, mind still set on the game, simply grunted as he said,

'Linda, please repeat what you said once again.'

This time, thoroughly fed up and having exhausted all her patience, she yelled,

' Matt! If you had to freakin choose between Mello or Near, who in the world would you pick?'

Having shouted through the whole playground, and gaining most of the children's attention there, it was no surprise that Matt had his attention set on her as well.

'H..huh? What do you mean? Where did this come from?' Matt asked in surprise.

Linda, huffed as she replied back,

'Well, seeing the fact that you are third in this whole place, so of course I would be curious!'

As Linda's question had posed a lot of curious stares and questioning faces, Matt's face began to pale as he saw the outcome.

If he were to say Near, then Mello would probably be all PMS-y.

However, if he were to say Mello, Near would probably give him more unneeded stares during class and that wouldn't feel good either.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind.

* * *

A/N : This story simply popped into my mind! Which would probably be maybe fluffy or something at the end...so look forward to it! :)

This may or may not have Near hate, so it could depend on if I feel really angry at him or simply feel a lot of love for him.

_**Disclaimer:Death Note does not belong to me! **_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello my lovelies! Well, it's rare that I have started an A/N as an opening, so I hope that you would read this! Well, I'm not really sure if I should continue…due to the lack of response, but whatever, Enjoy!

If Matt could say he had felt any prouder than the moment he had now, he would say the time where he managed to finally remember the names of Pokemon. Thus, he was really, really excited now.

'Why, Linda? Interested in me?' came his laidback response, although he had a slight tinge of blush rising up on his cheeks, but this was a fundamental part of his plan, so he used his will to overpower it and instead stopped his game and laid his back against the tree.

Linda spat out her drink as she shrieked, 'What? Ew…'

At Matt's offended look, she tried to explain herself, ' It's not that you're a bad partner or anything, Matt. It's just that me and you? It's feels weird!'

Just a few moments later, she looked up and was shocked to see Matt was silently laughing.

'Matt?' she said, confused but at the same time relieved that her friend wasn't offended by her response.

At her clueless look, Matt only laughed even louder. Soon, when his laughter died down, he began to explain his earlier behavior.

'Linda, you looked so serious! Haha, I can't believe that you would think of that! We're almost like siblings!'

At her vehement nod, Matt only chuckled somemore, before he grabbed his DS and began to walk leisurely to the other direction.

Soon, a minute passed, then two, than three, before Linda finally realized what Matt had done.

'The little schemer…I'll get him one day though!' She thought disgruntled but also impressed.

Soon, as the bell rang, signalizing that the children had to go back to their rooms, only two people stayed behind.

Black eyes clashed with blue, and the latter smirked. He thrust his pointer at the boy sitting just opposite him.

'I can bet you that he likes me more.' Near stated, already knowing that Mello was going to ask him.

However, to his surprise, Mello simply shook his head and stalked off, without saying anything.


End file.
